Jump Cables
by girlgenius
Summary: After meeting a mysterious girl at a party, Chris D'Amico receives a disturbing note. A new supervillian is on the rise and now he must make the choice of whether or not to become Red Mist one more time and help save New York City or help destroy it.
1. Down

It had been four months since my father's funeral. Four months since my mother, sister, and I put the empty black lacquered coffin in the ground over at St. Raymond's cemetery in the South Bronx. Four months since the church full of family and friends mourned the death of my father. It rained that day, like they always did in the movies. Everyone huddled under umbrellas on that cold April morning in the gray rain. Everyone wept for the death of a great man and father while I stood emotionless, staring into the six-foot hole in the ground.

It all went down in March, what day I wasn't sure, its all a blur. Partially because it all happened so fast; my transformation from plain, nerdy Chris D'Amico to suave, cool Red Mist, my betrayal of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl; Big Daddy's death and the death of my own father. If only Big Daddy's death had been so swift, maybe I wouldn't feel so bad as I contemplated Hit Girl's situation in the back of the black Buick of the motorcade for my father. It was still raining. I didn't think it would stop.

Another reason I don't remember was because I shot myself in the stomach with one of Hit Girls guns that she had dropped to cover up that I was Red Mist. I woke up in a hospital bed a day later. My costume was still hidden underneath a floorboard in our old house, covered in blood and sweat. It's been a little more than four months since they hoisted my sorry bleeding ass onto the gurney, into the ambulance, and into the ER of NY Presbyterian Hospital. Its been a little less than four months since I was released with the only thing left from that night being a small round scar a little above and to the left of my belly button.

But it did stop raining and now it's hot and sticky in the middle of August. Sure, the new penthouse we moved into had air conditioning, but I was sitting out by the garden and pool staring into space. The small pool and rooftop garden were nice upgrades from our last house. I sat for a few hours baking in the sun, sweating off the sun block I so liberally applied, I though about this next school year. My senior year at East Side Preparatory, my last fucking year at that miserable school.

My last 180 days sitting in the blue blazer, crisp periwinkle shirt, red and blue stripped tie, khaki slacks and matching loafers staring at the clock and waiting for the day to end. I hated it there, everything about it… My sister interrupted my thoughts, I moved my sunglasses to talk to her.

"Mom said to go inside, she said you're going to burn." She said with a slight lisp, probably genetic. She pushed her index finger into my chest. "You're already starting to turn red. Plus, lunch is ready."

I got up off of the lawn chain, it stuck to my back and tip toed inside, careful not to burn the bottom of my feet on the concrete, like Dianna (my sister) had at the beach last summer.

The new house we lived in was much to my mothers liking, more so than the previous one that had gotten all shot up. It was painted warm, earthy tones and wasn't as large as the previous. The kitchen was still huge, the way my mother liked it. There was no random ass modern art on the walls here, instead there are family photos on the wall, the old D'Amico family portrait from when my sister and I were babies, our school pictures, sports pictures (I played golf and my sister cheered), and a lone picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. It was sad really. It was strange seeing my dad with hair.

The cool marble tiles felt cool on my feet as I padded up to the island were my plain turkey and white American cheese sandwich was sitting along with a bottle of water. No soda on days this hot, my mother insisted that we would get dehydrated. Still so concerned with her baby almost 18 year olds. She would still watch my sister and I eat, talking to us, mostly asking if we were excited to get on with a new school year. My sister, ever the perky cheerleader, was, I was not however. I didn't want to go back to the stark classrooms, still accepting condolences for the death of my father.

"Chris honey," my sweet mother cooed "will you be alright going back?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I played it cool, smiling at her.

"You've just been quiet since…" she trailed off, probably trying to think of the right way to phrase 'since you dad was shot out of a window with a bazooka by a boy in a green scuba suit…' "since we moved." She forked some macaroni salad into her mouth. Good save mom.

"I'm just nervous about senior year Mom. Don't worry."

I finished my sandwich and put the plate in the sink, the housekeeper would wash it later. I walked down the carpeted hallway toward my room. The walls were a dull blue gray. The wall opposite the door was my desk, littered with water bottles, drawing paper and scorecards from the country club. My bed was adjacent to the door, black comforter with red sheets and a small flat screen hooked up to an Xbox opposite it. My computer sat on my bed, so lonely, the little green light on the Mac book glowed in anticipation. I would shower first, the computer could wait.

I walk to my bathroom and turned the shower on. Cold, cold water would feel nice on a day like today. I kicked off my swim trunks and stepped into the freezing stream of water. The feeling of the cold water was reminiscent of nights and afternoons I would think of Johanna, the girl who sat next to me in AP physics that I had a thing for, and not have time or energy to manually get rid of the erection. The cold water was soothing on my slight sunburn and I regretted turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the cabinet under the sink and wrapping it around my waist.

I hadn't checked Red Mist's MySpace since the morning my father died. I was curious to see how many friend request and wall posts had accumulated over four months. I didn't care. I tried to resurrect Red Mist in light of my fathers' death. I had a revelation that I wish I had four months before, I am not my father. I never will be. I'm not a ruthless killer, I'm no genius leader, and I couldn't outwardly hurt someone. I'll never be Frank Anthony D'Amico, I could never fill his shoes. Red Mist was hung from the top bunk of bed when a pathetic teenager in a green scuba suit blasted Frank D'Amico through the plate glass window.

I turned on my Mac anyway, I had to check the Facebook to see if anyone of my few friends (other rejects from ESP) wanted to hang out. I hope they did, I've been stuck in this house for the entire summer. Even Pandora radio online is getting old.

It turns out there was something going on. There was an event notice…exciting. Usually it's something stupid like "Use 50 Cent Lyrics in your status day". Ignore immediately. This was different, apparently there was a new girl going to the school. Graduating with us, she was from Ireland. I hope she has red hair. Anyway, she apparently is very good friends with my friend Jane Tock and Jane was taking her "out on the town", whatever the fuck that meant. They were meeting at Atomic tomorrow morning at 10 for coffee. I hit accept, hoping this wasn't some stupid joke.


	2. Nothing Else I Can Say

The next morning came quickly. My alarm clock rang. It was 8 o'clock. I swung my legs out of bed, my toes getting caught on the bottoms of my too long pajama pants, and stalked off the to bathroom to brush my teeth and take care of other things. I looked in the mirror at my reflection at the light purple bottom rings under my eyes and my hair. It was getting too long and I was too impatient to fix it everyday. It was creeping down toward my eyebrows and flipping out around my ears. I usually just swooped it out of the way, out of my eyes. I turned the shower on again, this time hot.

The scalding water burned my slightly sunburned chest and stomach but I had to save the cold water. I wasn't sure if this girl would be attractive, therefore making her the new star of my masturbatory fantasies. I finished showering quickly, I wrapped the red towel I used last night back around my waist to walk back out to my room. I wondered what I should wear. I checked my Facebook again, Jane had messaged me the plans for the day. Meeting at Atomic, off the her house for some pool time and "mingling", then dinner at some Asian place, then back to her house. Apparently her mother and father were away on business and left the fridge stocked with "everyone's favorites!!!!! ;-)". It should be an interesting night.

I dug through my drawers and stuffed red and black swim trunks into my black North face backpack, along with a towel, and a yellow and black plaid shirt for the evening. I opted for a black and white stripped shirt and black skinny jeans for now. Even my old ratty Vans would do now. And my phone charger, I might be spending the night. Only an hour until I left for Atomic, I was excited. I'm not sure why, maybe meeting someone new or just getting out for the day, but I know that my heart is pounding and I couldn't wait to put the keys in the ignition of the Range Rover and take the drive to coffee shop/ comic book store.

I walked out to the living room, my mom and sister were sitting at the small glass table still in they're pajama's. They were eating breakfast. I grabbed some cereal and milk and quickly ate as they stared. I'm not sure if it was shock or concern but they gawked at me until I said something. Way to be rude family…

"Good morning?" I asked in between a mouthful.

"Where are you off to?" Dianna asked, my poor mother was still frozen in shock with her cup of black coffee poised at her lips.

"Meeting Jane and her friend at Atomic. I might not come back tonight, we're showing her around the city." I shoved another spoonful of slightly cereal into my mouth to avoid more conversation.

There were no more question. My mother smiled. It was a real smile though, the first since my dad died. I guess it made her happy that I was apparently finally moving on and getting to hanging out with my friends, normal teenager stuff. I got up from the table, put my empty bowl in the sink, and grabbed my sunglasses off of the kitchen island where I had left them yesterday afternoon. I pushed then up the bridge of my nose and walked out the door, saying goodbye to my mom and sister.

It was 9:30. Perfect timing and I took the stairs down to the parking garage. My Chemical Romance played loudly in my headphones, like any good rock music should be played. I finally got down the third level and looked for the car. It was blocked in my some dumbass in a red Audi who double-parked. So I thought at least until they rolled down the sunroof and I saw a small hand emerge and point their fingers like a gun at me. Jane was here to pick me up, I re-pocketed my keys. She changed the song as I walked toward the car to some Lady GaGa song.

"Oh my favorite song for my favorite guido!" she exclaimed as I threw my bag into the seat next to me.

She turned around to hug me from the front seat, her long platinum blond hair in a huge puff off to the side of her head almost hitting someone in the front passenger seat. It was her friend. She giggled and the soft puff brushed her nose. She took off her seatbelt to turn around to look at me. I was immediately nervous. I began to wonder if I had something stuck in my teeth, if my hair was too long (it hadn't been cut since before the funeral), if she could see any of the small zits on my chin from the last time I shaved… The thoughts raced through my mind. But she smiled, it lit up her bright blue eyes and made her copper colored hair seem shinier. Her made her nose wrinkle a little bit, making her freckles even more noticeable. I would definitely need a cold shower.

"Chris, this is Siobhan Straub. Siobhan Chris D'Amico." Jane said blandly.

"Nice to meet you." Her Irish accent was not as thick as I thought it would be. She was still kneeling on the seat when she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"You too."

It was pathetic, a quiet 'you too' was the only thing I could muster before continuing to smile at her while praying that I didn't have anything in my teeth. She giggled again before bouncing back down in the seat and re clipping her seat belt, signaling to Jane that she should shoot out of the narrow driveway of the parking garage onto the street toward Atomic.

Driving with Jane was always a unique experience. I wouldn't have minded a safety fire suit and a helmet from time to time, time being one of them as she sped down the streets. Jane turned up the music and opened the sunroof to let the sun in. It was a perfect day, it wasn't a cool summer day but it wasn't blistering hot.

We finally reached Atomic after 15 minutes of racecar driving. She was lucky I had a strong stomach or there may have been Lucky Charms all over the back seat. I opened the door to let myself out, when I saw our two other friends grinning like idiots at the zoo waiting to see Siobhan. She stepped out of the car soon after and I suddenly felt underdressed. She wore a yellow La Pearla sundress and wedges a Jane, ever the diva, wore a bright pink and white polka dotted strapless dress. I'm the douche who wore jeans and a tee shirt.

We walked inside the cool store, it smelled like coffee and paper. The seat squished as I sat down and I sank into the cushions of the booth. I missed this store. The girls had gone off the get us all coffee, Jane had all of our orders memorized. The booth was circular and I sat next to Peter, he was small and blonde and from Florida. Next to Peter was Damon, our fine Filipino friend. He was tall and heavy with dark skin and slightly slanted eyes.

"White chocolate mocha, no fat, no whip?" Jane passed it to Peter "Then the same thing for you, but with all of Peters fat and whip?" she passed the small cup to me.

I blushed and sank into the booth, she probably not only thinks I'm a poor slob but also fat ass. Siobhan slid in next to me, out of nervousness I sucked and bit on the straw and stared at the tabletop, tracing the scratches with my eyes. A conversation was starting about classes and what not. I just listened. Moments passed before I began to get uncomfortable and fidget. I hate sitting between people. It was then when I completely dropped the ball and when I tried to shift my weight, I touched her hand. Not just brushed it, but legitimately touched her.

Sure it all seems childish, me touching her hand, but its high school. Everything is magnified and this, this could be taken the complete wrong way. She was a good sport though and laughed.

"Is Chris already making a move on you?" Damon asked from across the table.

"No, no." she turned to me again and smiled sweetly. "It's fine."

He was kidding but it wasn't funny. That was a touchy subject with me, I've had several failed attempts to initiate anything with the opposite gender, but it was OK. I had to play it cool so that Siobhan wouldn't be uncomfortable. We finished the coffee, and then piled into the back of the cars we came in. Jane turned the music up loud again while her a Siobhan talked. I couldn't hear what they were saying, which made me a little nervous. It's obvious that any composure I could have deteriorate whenever there's a pretty girl around me. It's sad that I can't hold it together long enough to talk to her, to tell her how beautiful I find her without sounding creepy.

We pulled into the garage for Jane's families' penthouse a few blocks down from where my family and I currently lived. It was large and modern like our first house had been with all cool new things of our new house. I tossed my bag on the couch, like I've always done, it was almost like my spot in her house since I had been coming here for almost seven years. Everyone was excited for today, all the fun and memories that would be posted on Facebook later this week marked the beginning of the end of high school.

Peter and Damon had already jumped in the pool and were yelling for us three to get in. I might hang out by the pool but probably not go in. I was not comfortable without a shirt unless I was home, let alone around a pretty girl. I sat in the living room pretending to text someone, but really I was playing Tetris, when the girls went to get ready to go in the pool. When they came back out from Jane's room I was relieved that Siobhan had a green towel wrapped around her, especially since there were no straps visible for her bathing suit. I began to wonder what she looked like under that short yellow dress she was wearing this morning. I had only ever seen one girl naked and that was Jane. It's a long story but needless to say, it's a miracle were still as close as we are after that night.

"Did you forget you swim trunks?" Jane asked, slightly annoyed that I was standing around awkwardly pretending to text when she damn well knew that the only three people I talked to on the regular were in her house.

"No." I had to think of a quick reply "I'm just digesting."

"Digesting what? The whipped cream?" she walked over to my backpack, pulled out the black and red shorts, and threw them at me. "Change now please, and stop being so stand offish. Were all friends."

Siobhan smiled at me again. It was reassuring, her silence, it made her seem like a wonderful listener. The girls padded across the caramel covered carpet to the pool where Peter and Damon had taken up inner tubes and a floating raft to get out of the water, while I went to the bathroom change. I took of my shirt, jeans, and red plaid boxers and slid on the swim trunks. I looked like a dork with my slight sunburn and not muscular chest. No matter how hard I worked out I just couldn't get any definition, unless I was trying to define my ribcage. I looked like a 13 year old who just hit puberty. I'm skinny with big hands and feet with hardly any body hair to speak of.

I left the safe space of Jane's bathroom and walked out to the pool. Everyone was too busy talking and asking Siobhan questions about Ireland and why her family moved here and all of that stuff. I moved to a lawn chair behind everyone and plugged in my phone to the little stereo on the patio. No Doubt quietly played in the background for several minutes. I even joined in the conversation, until Damon got off of inner tube and tipped my chair into the pool. I just got owned. The pool wasn't that deep so I came right back up, but I felt like a wet rat. My hair was in my eyes and I was gasping for breath from the shock of being randomly tossed into the pool. I dog paddled away from the other boys and sat next to Siobhan, who helped me out of the pool.

"Are you ok?" she asked in her Irish accent, it was cute.

"I'm fine." I hiccoughed. I had swallowed some water. "It's ok though."

I worked up the courage to smile at her, I hoped it didn't come off weird, but she smiled back and wiggled closer to me. She was still wrapped up in her towel. I wondered why she wouldn't lay out like Jane, she looked like she had a nice body underneath her dress, or maybe she had some strange scar. Either way, I wouldn't judge her, not with my little bullet hole. Jane whispered something in her ear and she went back inside, leaving sitting in my own wet puddle. She came back with my red towel, I thanked her, and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. It was big though, and it fell over my arms and hands.

That was the first time I felt her small fingers creep over mine and felt her rub the top of my hand affectionately. I let her lace her small manicured fingers with mine, only for now though, under the red beach towel.

So this chapter may not have been so exciting but at least the new girl was introduced. Nothing is mine, except all the original characters. Reviews are like my caffeine, they keep me going in the wee hours of the night! By the way, the Lady GaGa song was Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), in case anyone got the joke.


	3. Flower

The afternoon passed without any more hitches. Techno, pop, and indie music played without end, Lady GaGa, Liz Phair, and The Prodigy narrated our conversation. The music played through dinner, punctuating the laid back setting of sitting on the floor eating sushi and watching movies. Liquor began to flow halfway through the meal, beer after beer, and each colorful mixed drink becoming more appealing after the other.

I, personally don't drink very much, but my friends do. It's not that I think its stupid, it's just that I don't hold my alcohol very well. I get stupid after one drink. I had one beer, and watched my friends get stupid instead. Jane changed the music to something slower, a little sexier. It may have been from The Cardigans. Siobhan still sat next to, her green and blue-stripped summer sweater and denim shorts clashed with her pink mixed drink. At this point after a beer, it just made her even cuter. We all crowded around the small coffee table in the center of the room, Jane was setting up her version of Truth or Dare. You didn't get to pick, only picking a random card out of the pile. Depending on the color and symbol of the card depended on whether u got a truth or dare. The entire idea for semi randomized truths or dares was based on me, her chicken shit friend who never picked dare.

We all sat cross -legged, knees touching around the glass table. We used a twister spinner to choose who got to go first. Hopefully I wouldn't be Jane's first victim. I watched the spinner, green blue red yellow, around and around and around until it landed on Damon. Uninhibited Damon. The game progressed, with limited drunken semi-nudity and exposed secrets. It was wonderful, watching the spinner pass me again and again. Another beer and the colors melted together a little more, like a risqué tie-dye of secrets. At least it was wonderful until it did land on me, fucking statistics. At least I pulled a queen of spades, a truth.

"You lucky son of a bitch," slurred Peter. "Why did you stop hanging out with us before? You think you're too cool?"

No. No, I thought I was Red Mist. I would go straight from school to home do my homework (or as much as I could) eat then take the Mist Mobile out for patrol. Think of a lie. Think hard.

"I had to stay in, you know with all the bullshit that when down with my dad. He didn't want me outside for some thug to get me."

It was solid quick thinking. When in doubt, blame it on stalking, drug dealing thugs that were trying to kill my family. I spun the spinner, round and around… it landed on Siobhan. I watched her delicate fingers pull a card. She pulled a truth card.

"What would your super hero name be?"

She answered quickly, like she had been contemplating it. She hadn't been here from the rise of random superheroes roaming the streets. Maybe it was big in Ireland now.

"The Caoineadh"

Now from the limited knowledge I had of Irish folklore, I knew that Caoineadh was Gaelic for lamenting, synonymous with the infamous banshees that haunt Irish funerals.

"The sounds villainous."

"What the hell is Caoineadh?" asked Jane

"It's the shrieking sound Banshee's make foretelling the death of a family member. Especially of important families."

Everyone was shocked. The room was silent except for the soft music playing in the background. It was an uncomfortable silence, no expected the new girl in town to have such a morbid personality.

Days had passed since the party. My friends didn't have much to say about Siobhan, just that she was a nice, pretty girl. Personally, I liked her a lot. She had a good sense of humor, she was smart, and she was mysterious. Something about her just screamed that there was something about her that was different. The summer days of that first week of August passes slowly, like chocolate melting on an ice cream. The short exchange at the party made me want to break out Red Mist again. _Caoineadh, _that's a pretty badass name for a super villainess. She could be my villainess perhaps. No, that is stupid.

I sat on my computer listening to music chatting with Jane. She really was my best friend. I could confide in her for anything; thoughts, feelings, sexual frustrations, even talk shit about our other friends. She even knew about my dad's business and Red Mist and Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. Everything. I was her little "Paper Gangster". Her stupid joke…

The Pretty Reckless played. They were opening for Warped Tour soon in New York, we were thinking about going. There was a knock at the door, I ignored it though. It was probably a delivery for my sister. She could pick it up downstairs later. I didn't feel like moving. The knocking became more persistent. I sat still, continuing to ignore it. It stopped. I sat my computer down on the table after a few minutes and went to retrieve the "package pickup" notice that probably sat in the mail slot next to the door. Instead what I found was a small blue envelope taped to the door. In red ink, it said "TO: RED MIST".

I wasn't sure if I should open it. I was done with Red Mist, no matter what I thought earlier. I decided to open it. Just for kicks. No pun intended. It was a plain white card and a SMS chip, like the one you put into cameras. I logged off of the chat with Jane and slid the chip into my computer, praying that it wasn't a virus. A familiar song played, Flower by Liz Phair. It was a fucked up song, even more so in this context. I wasn't sure if this was an actual threat or a fucked up joke until I looked at the little card lying on the couch next to me. The song continued to play on loop as I read the card over and over again.

~To Red Mist, my name is Siren. Will you be my Flower? You don't have a choice.~

I know I'm in a shit load of trouble.


	4. Paranoia

Ok, so this is chapter four and I only have one review. I'm not sure if no one like the story or what but please review. I would like to know your likes, dislikes, concerns… anything! It'll help me improve my writing.

The night following getting the note was a troubling one. I couldn't eat or sleep. I'm not sure if it was the paranoia or if it was actually happening, but I felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't tell my family, what was left of it at least, my mother and sister had no clue that I was Red Mist, even to this day. I couldn't tell Jane, not only did I not want to get her involved, but I also didn't want her thinking that I was getting into that superhero bullshit again.

At dinner I picked at my food, moving it around my plate to make it seem like I was eating. We sat quietly around the table, no conversation, just the squeaking of forks against plates trying to pick up stray peas. I kept stealing glances out the window and the front door that I had dead bolted and locked hours before. The feeling of being watched, real or imagined, is the worse feeling in the world. After dinner, I couldn't even shower for fear of someone bursting in the bathroom door or coming in the window and killing me. Or worse based on the song sent with the note, other more interesting things.

Those words played over and over again in my head as I brushed my teeth. I brushed so hard out of nervousness that I bled, the coppery taste of blood mixing with the minty toothpaste. I was so nervous that I did something I hadn't done since my dad died and I fear that Hit Girl would come back for me. I pulled a knife out from my drawer and put it under my pillow. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but it made me feel just a little safer. Now was one of those times I wished Red Mist wasn't gone, I couldn't have tracked them down, somehow, and done… something. Anything. My thoughts were scrambled, I don't think I could have put two cohesive sentences together if I had to.

This is what fear did to me. I haven't felt fear this strong since I found my fathers associates dead in the burning warehouse that night. Fear that, knowing, knowing that the situations is worse than it actually appears. It was the fear of not knowing. I was thinking of all of the possible scenarios of what is happening and why. Could it be Hit Girl under a new name, vowing revenge? A practical joke? No one knew I was Red Mist. Could it be a new superhero or even a new super villain trying to gain notoriety? I don't know. I hoped I would never find out, that all of this would just pass. I hoped that.

It was 11 o'clock. I had been pacing for almost three hours. I needed to relax. I also needed a shower. I even brought my knife in with me and let the small window fog up before I underdressed. The hot water was not soothing, I couldn't even close my eyes to wash the shampoo out of my hair because of my nervousness. I dried off and dressed in the bathroom. I put the knife in the waistband of my basketball shorts and stalked off quietly to check if the doors were locked and that the windows were shut with the curtains drawn.

When I got back to my room, I locked that door as well. This was out of hand, nothing was going to happen tonight. I put the knife under my pillow as I slid under the covers. In the dark I wondered what this was all about again. I wondered if I should check Red Mist's MySpace. I wondered if all of this would work out OK without anyone getting hurt and I wondered who sent that message. I drifted off to a restless sleep, wondering.

[POV change]

Ever since he received that little blue card, he's been running around like a paranoid lunatic. Locking the doors, the windows, closing the drapes, looking over his shoulder whenever someone drops something or there's a strange noise in the house. With all of that he still hasn't seen me, sitting out the window, watching his every move. He's right to think someone has been watching. I have been for a few days now, but it's a bloody note to freak him out.

Now that note was not from me. I wouldn't waste my time with that. If I were going to hurt the dear boy then I would just kill him in his sleep. Why warn them, it just makes them struggle more.

I watched him eat, and shower, and sleep. Watching him shower was a treat, he looks wonderful without clothes. You wouldn't think so because he's so skinny, with tan lines from where the little bracelet his sister made him was around his ankle.

I watched him sleep. He was so peaceful when he slept, curled up in a corner of his bed with the covers drawn up around his head.

Tonight wasn't peaceful, that note scared him. No one told me how his dad died, just that it was a sad situation. I think who ever killed his dad was out for the rest of the family now. People make me sick. He didn't tell his mother or sister about it. He kept it to himself, sitting uncomfortably though dinner, telling them that he did not feel well. He showered quickly and uncomfortably, even taking a knife with him. Like that would do anything against a mobster with a gun. But what ever made him feel better, made me feel better.

Tonight was the night that I would sneak in, just watching him wasn't enough anymore. I would get in through the air vents, not the windows. Those were all locked... I was small enough to fit through them though. I wasn't a superhero or a super villain, just someone how like to get an adrenalin rush by doing stupid shit like this. Jumping rooftops, breaking into friend's houses, saving random stray animals, nothing too dangerous. Judging by what I had seen for the past few nights, he was a heavy sleeper. Either way, I would be in and out in a few minutes and return to my flat for ice cream and Chelsea Lately. I just like the rush.

I climbed up into the vent, it was dusty and a little moldy, but it was alright. I would be inside the apartment in no time. When I reached the main duct, I saw that I could enter through his bathroom then leave though the window. Before I climbed down I took off my boots, stiletto heels would make too much noise on the tile floors.

I slid down, landing in the sink and then reaching up for my shoes. Unfortunately, I knocked over his toothbrush and razor, making a racket. I listened for movement, there was none so replaced them. I crept out of the bathroom into the bedroom, careful not to step on creaky floorboards under the carpet. For the time being, he looked asleep still, breathing deeply and evenly. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't risk waking him. I walked to the center of the room and put my shoes down. I wandered to his bookshelf, it was filled with comics, textbooks, and science fiction novels. All their corners were bent down and their spines creased. He likes to read.

I smiled to myself. That is until I felt the blade of a knife press against my throat, someone else's heart beat against my back, and warm minty breath on my cheek. I heard them swallow and take a deep breath.

"Give me a reason not the kill you." He whispered in my ear. I guess that sweet sleeping boy wasn't sleeping at all and this was all my nightmare.

Well I hope you all liked it. Like I said before, please review! It's always appreciated.


	5. If I Fell

Hey, thank you all so much for reviewing. That really makes a writer feel good when they get some feed back. So here's chapter five, its boarder line rated M from here on out so beware.

The knife blade was cold against the sensitive skin on my neck. He was nervous, I felt his hand trembling and his heart was beating fast against my back.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he asked or rather demanded again. "Are you the motherfucker who left that note?"

I flinched as he pushed the blade firmer against my throat. I couldn't say anything. This wasn't what I imagined. I was hoping that if he woke up he would rip my mask off my face and kiss me. We would kiss all night in my dreams. But this was a nightmare, so in reality, this would in fact be happening. I couldn't find the words to tell him. I only met him once and I couldn't let him think I was a creep. But Jane told me that he liked me. But he doesn't know it's me. I was terrified. We had been standing there, his on arm across my chest and him holding the knife to my neck, for minutes.

"Still no answer?" he asked again. "I'm getting impatient, just say something already. Lie, I mean, what kind of superhero are you?"

I'm not a superhero. I'm just a stupid, gullible Irish girl who has a crush on a comic book nerd. After this, she had a bone to pick with Jane. She would have to tell him who she was to get out of this situation.

"It's me." Was all I could say, and he knew right away. He lowered the knife and backed away. I pulled off my black and green mask and threw it in the pile with my shoes. My green wig joined the pieces of discarded costume on the floor. I'm an idiot.

{POV Change}

I never fell asleep that night, so I heard her creep into my room and drop her shoes. She stood at the bookshelf, looking for what I'm not sure. If this was the bitch who sent that note and sketchy song, why is she standing looking at my comic books? Is she the comic book thief? I pulled the knife from under my pillow holding and quickly and silently walked towards her, pushing it against her pale throat. She smelled nice, it was familiar. I stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for her to say something. Possibly make my night interesting and beg for her life. I didn't have the balls to kill her. Maybe just stab her and call 911, claim self defense after.

But, she was more terrified than me. From what I could feel, she had no weapons. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sweating. I could feel the heat radiating from under her corset.

She finally did say something. A quiet "it's me." I knew right away who it was. The soft Irish accent surprised me. It was a pleasant surprise, a pretty girl just broke into my house while I was sleeping. Unpleasantly this bitch is probably trying to kill me. I sat on the bed and watched her take off her mask and wig. Not turning my back to her, I switched on my light. I could see her face was red with embarrassment and she was close to tears. This wasn't the person who left me the note.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, even though I really wasn't. My reaction was beyond justifiable.

"It's fine." She sniffled and sat next to the pieces of her costume on the floor. I felt terrible now. I'm the biggest dick I the world. I crawled to sit next to her as she cried in embarrassment. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Jane said-"

I cut her off right away. What the fuck was she thinking? Both of them? After everything I had been through, how would breaking into my house be a good idea. How did Jane not take that into consideration? What kind of retarded hook up was this. I mean, I had a pretty crying girl in my arms, which was fine, but what Jane did was fucked up.

"Jane said you would think this was hot." She sobbed. "I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. " she sobbed even harder.

How do I even respond to this? She's beautiful, yes, but this is not romantic. I had a crush on her yes, but… my brain is scrambled. I wasn't sure if I should kiss her or comfort her or kick her out. I let her cry into my shoulder, despite my upbringing, I have several compassionate bones in my body. It didn't take long for her to stop, after she realized that it was all a cruel joke and I didn't want to kill her.

"I'm sorry," she said. Rubbing her small, freckled button nose. "I'm an arse. I'll leave now."

She wiped her eyes, black eye make up smearing on her hand. She began to put on the green wig and high black leather stiletto boots. I asked her to stay. I wouldn't make her leave, unless of course she wanted too. She smiled.

"Thank goodness." She smiled. "These boots are a bitch."

She sat back down and unzipped them again. Her pale freckled legs contrasted her short black and green corset dress. It rustled as she sat down next to me, stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes. I did the same, except my ankles cracked.

"Is the wig much?" she asked.

"No, it looks wonderful. Very nice with the dress."

She laughed, at least she calmed down. I felt terrible, I still couldn't believe that Jane was such a heartless idiot to do this. I would deal with her tomorrow, right now Siobhan needed me.

"I'm not much of a superhero am I."

"You look like a superhero. Or a super villain, but you had me fooled, The Caoineadh."

"Bullocks. Don't call me that."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She was tired, climbing through air vents will do that to you I guess. She let out a small yawn and to touched her hair. I felt that after all of this it would be ok. She smiled. I wanted to crawl back into bed, I could sleep knowing this was all Jane's idea of a joke. Albeit a not funny one. I offered if she wanted to stay, not for sex or making out, I just felt terrible. It was almost 1:30, I wasn't going to make her walk home. She could stay here.

"What would I sleep in?" she asked, gesturing to her costume. "I can go, you're too sweet."

"Just wear my tee shirt and I think my sister has shorts in the laundry room that are clean."

I rushed out the door before she could say no. I wanted her to stay, I mean there were muggers and rapists out there. A pretty girl like that shouldn't risk it. I'm just making excuses now, I want her to stay because I was falling for her, harder and faster than I expected. I returned with some light pink Juicy shorts and handed her a tee shirt of mine. She looked at it and tried to smile.

"You really don't have to." She said, trying to be polite. "I can get home."

"What if I said, I wanted you to stay."

It all fell out of my mouth, word vomit. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could I stepped closer to her and kissed her. It was amazing. Everything turned into liquid fire, I coursed though my veins. Apparently it also coursed through hers as well because she deepened the kiss, biting my lower lip and pushing her hands up trough my hair. I sat on the bed and pulled her on top of me. She sat in my lap with her legs wrapped around my hips as we kissed. My hands went to the back zipper of the dress, slowly pulling it down, making her gasp a little. It slid down a little, exposing bit more perfect white skin. She broke the kiss, but only to pull off the white shirt I had been wearing. As we kissed she ran her hands up and down my chest. It had to stop, too much too soon. But it was amazing.

"You've just convinced me to stay." She smiled.

She blushed as she picked up the clothes she had dropped and ran to the bathroom to change. I laid down and closed my eyes. It was two in the morning and it had been a long, stressful day. I fell asleep before she even came out of the bathroom.

Well, I hope you like where this is going. I really don't want Siobhan to be a Mary-Sue, so this is going to take some twists and turns in the next few chapters. Thank you all again who reviewed.


	6. To The End

Sorry this took so long to post, I've been busy moving back home from college and I finally dug out my computer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed.

{POV Change}

I woke up first. My head was buried in his chest. I could hear his breathing and his heartbeat. It was wonderful. He slept of his side, making his black hair fall over his eyes. Small brown freckles were scattered over his cheeks, only noticeable this close up. He had a small scar under his left eyebrow; it looked like something took a swipe at him with their nails.

I got up to use the bathroom before he woke up. I tried to make as little noise as possible, tiptoeing to the loo. Before I shut the door I checked to make sure he was still sleeping. He was. I took care of my business and went back to the bed. My hope of snuggling back in the warm bed with him was shattered.

He had woken up. I peeked out from behind the bathroom door. He was sitting up, cross-legged and under the black comforter still. He still hadn't put his shirt back on from when we had kissed the night before. Did I mention that he looked wonderful without clothes on? He smiled at me and then fell back into the mess of pillows.

"I'm so tired!" he said, muffled from the mass if pillows around him.

"You got more sleep than me," I said

I strode to the bed and laid down on my stomach, facing him, my face inches from his. His big, chocolate brown were wide and stared into mine. He began to sit up, moving closer to me.

"I didn't keep you up, now did I?"

He half smiled at me before getting up and walking to the sink in his bathroom. He would brush his teeth. They are very white, he must brush a lot. He came back and sat back down next to me. I put my head on his leg and looked up at him, he brushed hair out of my eyes. I wished we could spend every morning like this. Gazing into each other's eyes, not saying much.

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly, his long fingers still entangled in my hair.

"Yes"

"Would you be upset if I kissed you again?" he asked. He looked away from you, trying to hide his blush.

I didn't answer; I just pressed my lips against his. It was better than the kiss from last night, less inhibited and not so nervous. I felt his hands run down my back and let them rest on my hips. My hands were on his chest, his skin was so soft and I wished I wasn't so nervous and I could let them wander elsewhere. I buried them in his hair instead.

I bit his lower lip. I heard him moan and kiss my harder in response. It was hard not to rip off our clothes and do it right then. I had some self control though.

{POV Change}

Trying to resist the urge to have sex with her was harder than calculus. It was harder than anything I've had to do. Everything in my body told me to push her down on the bed and take her. She wasn't that kind of girl though. I could wait, hopefully.

I broke the kiss again. It was going to far and we were both losing control rather quickly. She looked at me stunned. Her eyes pleaded with my to start again, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all." I blushed. "Kissing you is amazing." I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She was embarrassed. She wasn't sure how to react; she just looked down to inspect her nails. Honestly, neither did I. It was a night of firsts. The first time someone has broken into the house, my first real kiss, the first time I slept with a girl. I could offer her breakfast; I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 11. My sister and mother would be out of the house by now, so Siobhan would go unnoticed.

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked, I hoped she liked eggs.

"Scrambled."

I pulled her out of the bed with me and led her to the kitchen. It was bright from the summer morning sun. Siobhan followed me to the refrigerator, taking things from my hands as I pulled them out. She set them on the counter.

"Do you need help?" she asked quietly.

"No."

If there was anything my Dad had taught me, other than how to hold a gun, it was how to help my mother around the house. Even he cooked dinner when he had time to help my mom.

"You can turn the TV on though."

She quietly walked to the small island and pressed the red power button. The news was on. For a while it was all about the airports, the 9/11-memorial plan, and the war over in Iraq and Afghanistan. But then Maurice Dubois mentioned a fourth body found outside of a club. I put down the bowl I was holding and went to sit with Siobhan. They apparently found a burn on his palm; it was in the shape of a flower. He had his heart cut from his chest. All of the bodies had the flower burned into their hand. It had officially been called a serial killing.

The fear that I had forgotten the night before came back. I would like to think this killing and the note was just a weird coincidence, but a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that the same person who had sent me the note. I wonder if this poor guy got the same note. I knew that I would have to contact Kick Ass. Between he and Hit Girl, they would have some idea about this.

I tried not to let it bother me. I didn't want Siobhan to think something was wrong. I went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What's wrong?" damn…

"Nothing." I tried to sound nonchalant, it wasn't working though. She could tell something was bothering me. I wish I could tell her, but I would have to admit to being Red Mist.

{POV Change}

The newscast threw him off. So what if there was some killer out there. It doesn't affect him; he's not their type. He went from cheery to nervous, like he had been the night before. He was almost pacing while he put the eggs in the pan and the bread in the toaster. He didn't say anything when we sat at the little kitchen island, sipping orange juice.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." I didn't want to seem too demanding, I wasn't sure about our relationship really. But even as a friend I was concerned.

"It's nothing." He forced himself to take a bit of toast. "Really."

It really wasn't convincing. He was a terrible liar; it was obvious by his body language. He went from suave and cute and sexy and fun to very nervous and uneasy. Like the afternoon he got that little blue note card. I wondered if that's what it was, if he thought that the same person was killing had sent him the note.

"Was it that newscast?" I asked, trying to act like I hadn't put the pieces together. He looked away. "You can tell me. "

{POV Change}

I wished I could tell her. Just tell her everything that had happened with Kick-Ass and my dad and everything. Explain everything to her, as if it would make everything go away, make everything go back to the way it was before I was so stupid to put on that ugly red wig and cape. Before I was so stupid to think I could be a superhero.

"I've been watching you for a while you know. Like a day or so. I saw you get that little blue note. You're acting the same way, all panicky like."

Was she able to put the pieces together and figure it out? I wasn't sure but maybe she knew more about it.

"Did you see who left it by any chance?"

"No, I was outside. I'm just worried about you. Do you really think that who ever killed those men is after you? Did you know them?"

"No," I quickly replied. "but I think it was left by a-" I had to take a breath because it sounded so ridiculous "a super villain."

I waited for her to laugh at me. To get up, get changed, and walk out the door laughing at me. She sat there though, looking like she wanted more to the story.

"Why a super villain? Why not just a crazy serial killer, you know, a Charles Manson or someone of the like?"

Great, just a Charles Manson or Son of Sam or Joel Rifkin; you know, as if that is really better. Like it was no big deal.

"Well, do you know anyone named Siren? The message was kind of fucked up. I'll get my computer."

I went to get my computer. It seemed like a long walk from the brightly lit kitchen to my room. I was scared to venture into my room alone. I hadn't felt fear like that since I thought Hit-Girl would come back for me. My heart wouldn't fluttering, I felt like it might explode.

My Mac was where I had left it, sitting on my messy desk. There was a small blue envelope taped to it though. Like the one on my door the day before, only this one was unopened and smeared with blood. I almost threw up. My stomach lurched and I stood and stared, unable to scream or talk or make any noise at all. I couldn't move. I stood there until Siobhan came in, wondering what I was doing. She saw the bloody blue envelope and did what I wanted to do all along.

Scream

I hope you like this latest installment. Hit-Girl and Kick- Ass will be appearing within the next two chapters. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get this plot rolling but I like detail. Tell me what you all think!


	7. Pretty Handsome Awkward

OK, a semi quick update. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. This chapter should really get the ball rolling.

----------------------------e

I wasn't sure if she screamed because of the blood on the blue envelope or because there was a girl dressed in what looked like a blue rhinestone bikini top and long black skirt with a slit up the front and standing on the ledge holding a mans heart in her hand. Fresh blood dripped down her pale arm. Her black Cleopatra wig blowing in the wind. Before I could do anything she jumped, where she landed I'm not sure but she vanished by the time I was able to unlock the door and peer over the edge.

Blood drops stained the concrete side of the building and the patio area. I was too busy shitting bricks to care. If only curling up in the fetal position made all of your problems go away like it did in grade school. It doesn't work when your 17. That's the sad reality of it, no matter how hard I pinched myself I couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

"Who the fuck was that?" demanded Siobhan. "I want a real explanation of all of this bullshit."

She was ready to cry again, out of fear. She was scared that she was involved in whatever sick fantasy world I lived in. We went back into my room and she grabbed my computer off the desk, ripping off the little note and tossing it to the side. The little memory chip was already in the computer, how sweet of her.

As my computer opened and Closer from Nine Inch Nails played. More weird music with the only thing in common is fucking. What was with this Siren chick? In school I took a psychology class and they talked about sexual sadism. Is that what this was? I ripped open the small card. It too was smeared with blood.

_Red Mist, _it read_, I've been watching you and your little whore. What does she call herself when she dresses up for you? The Caoineadh? I'm the really herald of death. Haven't you seen what I've doing? Don't make me rip out your heart; I'm willing to give you another chance. _

_~Siren~_

Siobhan had been reading over my shoulder. Her face only read confusion, I was confused too though. I haven't been Red Mist for months; this person started killing a few weeks ago.

The terrifying things was that: 1) she got into the house. No one was safe anymore. 2) She's been watching us. She had been watching Siobhan and I for the past few hours sleep and make out.

"Who's Red Mist?"

"A superhero turned super villain who disappeared a few months ago."

"Why is this bitch thinking that's-" she stopped. "You were Red Mist!"

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. They were filled with utter horror at the realization. I took the computer from her and finally checked the MySpace. 15 messages from Kick-Ass. All of them were about Siren.

-Mist, who's your new girl. Hit Girl and I are gonna get her and then get you.

-Red Mist, come out of hiding you pussy. Don't let a girl fight your battles.

The final one was sent this morning.

-Meet us at 11pm where it all went down last time. We know you still own the property. Come dressed.

Were it all went down. The old penthouse where I used to live. The house where all the windows are shot out and there was blood and glass still on the tile floors in the entryway and my costume was still under the boards in my dad's old office. I swallowed hard.

"Who's Kick-Ass?"

I hadn't answered any of her questions really and she was growing impatient and angry. I had to explain.

"A few months ago, there was this superhero who called himself Kick-Ass…"

The entire explanation took a while. Going in depth about my mobster father and Big Daddy and Hit-Girl was hard. It made all the guilt that I had been suppressing for months to come back to the surface. I wanted to cry. After the long explanation the only thing Siobhan asked was:

"So you really are a gangster?"

God damnit Jane…

"No, my dad was but I'm not." I didn't say that a few months ago I wanted to be like my dad. "I want to be a doctor."

She laughed; she was probably wondering how someone with as little sense as me could be a doctor. We sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to do with that crazed woman walking the streets of Manhattan possibly waiting for us.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to Siobhan.

"It's ok." She took my hand, looked me in the eyes and said, "I want to help, teach me something. I can shoot a gun already. My dad always said that a lady should know how to shoot a man."

I was shocked. As long as she doesn't shoot me I guess.

"Can you fight, like hand to hand?" I asked, trying not to offend her.

"No," she started. "But back home my older brother, he's 32, he was in the army so he taught me something's. Just some self defense."

"That's good enough for me."

I wanted to go down to Atomic, go see if anyone down there was talking about the new super villain. Surely they would be, comic nerds drool over stuff like that, especially if she was causing as much of fuss as she is. I handed Siobhan her dress from the night before, I would have to take her to her apartment before we went to the shop. We changed with our backs to each other; I put on a black and white plaid shirt and jeans.

By the time we reached Atomic there was already a crowd of teenage boys there. I parked the car across the street and quickly put on my sunglasses, I always felt weird going into the store after Red Mist was such a hit. The bell over the door rang as we walked in, moving to the back of the store. Dave Lizewski was there with his two geeky little friends. He went from being rather friendly, usually waving or saying hello to giving me the evil eye. I didn't care, he could suck it.

We roamed the store waiting to hear something about this super villain serial killer. There were none, only whispers about new comic books. I heard my name a few times as well. Lizewski kept staring at me. I felt his eyes burn holes through the back of my skull. I don't know what his problem is; even his fat friend was giving me a weird look.

After 15 minutes of nothing, I gripped Siobhan's hand tighter and led her out the door toward the car. As I was unlocking it, I heard footsteps. It was someone running, but I didn't bother turning around. It's New York City; it was probably someone running after a cab or the bus. I heard Siobhan gasp when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lizewski. He looked angry.

"So now you're in the serial killing business Red Mist."

I had forgot that the last "fight" we had at the old house, I wasn't wearing my mask. I leaned against my car, trying to play it cool, like I was channeling Red Mists persona. I could only stutter. I was too shocked that he would just come out like this in public.

"No. You couldn't wait till tonight you giant douche?" I lowered my voice. "What if someone hears you, man?"

"Like I give a fuck. Hit-Girl and I just want to know where this girl came from." He was concerned. He should be though, there was a deranged masked villain roaming the city killing men. "I thought we were done with this."

"I did too." I sighed. I started to open the door, we were meeting at 11 tonight, so we didn't have to have this discussion now. "But, we thought wrong I guess."

"Your coming to my house." He opened the back door. Siobhan looked nervous. "I live in East Flushing."

I wanted to know what was so urgent. I got in and started the car. Siobhan plugged in my phone to start some music. It was at least a 30-minute drive; hopefully there was no traffic. Pretty Handsome Awkward played. It was appropriate. My "nemesis" sat in the back of my car, trusting me, needing my help, while hoping I wouldn't screw him over again. I didn't plan on it. I put the car in drive and headed to East Flushing, Queens. It was going to be a long day, but at least we had a decent soundtrack.

I hope you all liked it. This chapter was kind of tough to write. The next one should be up in a few days.


End file.
